Blade of Vengeance
by Ghost501
Summary: It's been two years since he's been left down there to rot. He hated them. He hated her. And now he was going to return tenfold what they had given to him. More importantly, what she had given to him *Sequel to Blade of Sorrow
1. Chapter 1

So, apologies in advance from me about the lack of Megaman appearing on my profile this week. When I was brainstorming the ideas I had planed to write last week, they seemed good. But I realized that two we overly generic and the other one's plot collapsed on itself because I forgot a fact from Battle Network 3.

Either way, I unfortunately don't have a Megaman fanfic this week. Sorry to anyone who was looking forward to one because I was too, but I want the stories I write to be good and somewhat different (because nothing is 100% different) from everything else on Fanfiction. So, I have two ideas for Megaman, but they are going to take a while to completely flesh out. But, I'll keep on doing Percy Jackson fanfics so everything is all good. Sorry bout the length of this author's note, but just had to address that since I was saying all week that I would write some Megaman content. Now, onto the story!

* * *

Warning: This chapter does get a little dark. It does have a character death.

* * *

When he woke up, he didn't even remember his name. He didn't know who he was. But he didn't care. He just wanted to get rid of her. He wanted to make her pay for what she did to him. He slowly got up to his feet, not that he could get up any faster due to the wounds that laced his whole body.

The pit was as dark as ever; but for once, he could see perfectly due to his eyes finally adjusting to the small amount of light that was in the hole. He turned to see a blade on the ground. Next to it was a small pool of blood. His blood to be exact. She had tried to kill him again before he had gone to sleep and he had gotten cut up again in the process.

As the young man retrieved the blade, he shivered as he felt a presence come up behind him. He turned to face nothing but the shadows. The presence was incredibly powerful. It seemed like it was everywhere. It was suffocating him. It wanted to destroy him. But, it didn't. It held back and waited silently as it always did.

The male gripped the blade's hilt in his hand tightly. What was the of it name again? Oh yes, Torrent. A blade forged with none other than Royal Silver. No sword like it existed because the metal could only be found deep in the pit of Tartarus. No forger deemed it worthy enough to bother and harvest it. The hilt resembled that of a phoenix and it bore two crystals, a blue on one side and a red one on the other.

The man felt himself tense as he heard footsteps. It was her again; it had to be. She was the only one other that the presence who had visited him since he started wandering Tartarus. When she started to attack, something told him that this was all wrong. That she would never act like this. That he shouldn't feel this hatred towards her. But the pain that racked his body for hours on end allowed him to brush away such weak feelings. He hated her. He despised her. And this time, he was going to kill her. AT this point, it was all he could do in order to stop him from dropping down into insanity.

The dagger flew at him with high speed. The man rolled to the ground and quickly assumed a defensive stance. She was trying something new. Her first strike was normally never one from such distance.

"Oh my gods, Percy?!" she spoke as she stepped out of the darkness. Her face seemed to break into a huge smile as she came out of the darkness. Her grey eyes shone with concern.

Annabeth stepped closer to the tense man, "Percy?"

Percy. That sounded familiar. Was that his name? Before he could think of a response, a weight seemed to fall on his shoulders.

"_Remember what she did to you. Remember what made you feel this pain."_ The presence said.

The man felt himself grit his teeth as the memory took over. It happen soon after he had started wandering. She appeared and said that she knew the way out of the pit. She seemed to care about his well-being. She seemed to be concerned about him. She seemed like she wanted to help him escape.

But he had learned that it was nothing more of a sham after they had run into a few monsters and in the midst in the fight, she stabbed him. She had apologized profusely and had even helped him to dress the wound.

At first, he thought it was an accident. But then, it happened again. And again. And again. As the number of "accidental" attacks increased, Annabeth became less apologetic towards him and instead had become angrier with him. She had often told him it was his fault that they couldn't escape and that he was constantly getting in her way. She had explained to him a number of times that the exit was constantly changing location and so they needed to move quickly to find it and use it. Many times they had reached an exit only to find it closed.

Eventually, she had started to leave him in the night to scout ahead and as he would rest, he would wake up with more and more injuries. Then one night, he had caught her red handed trying to attack him. And that was when she went crazy. She left him that night, but it was before long that she returned. And when she came back, she had become much more violent towards him. Now, she often launched surprises attacks at him. She was doing nothing more than toying with him. The man flicked his eyes at the girl who he had thought he would forever love.

Annabeth saw the man's eyes flash with rage. "Well, Seaweed Brain. I guess you finally figured out that I've been trying to kill you for the past twp years. Nothing personal, but you've been holding me back. I could have left here so easily a long time ago; but no I can't go back home until I bring the Savior of Olympus with me...or proof of his demise. Really, how did you manage to save Olympus again? Oh yeah, with a lot of help; mainly mine. Wow, are you really this pathetic and weak? I don't know what I ever saw in you." She spat.

Every word hurt. Had he really taken this abuse for two years? He felt his hand cry out it pain from the grip he held on Torrent. He began to advance on his once girlfriend.

"Oh, what are you going to do? Try to kiss me and believe that the whole world will right itself? Oh wait; now that I think about it, we haven't done that in a while. Did I forget to mention to tell you that I can't stop thinking about Luke when you kiss me? I never knew why. Maybe I just loved him more than I loved you and I just came to you. After all Luke is dead and you're not…yet. Maybe just a friendly hug for old time's sake?"

Percy felt his eyes cloud with rage. She had done this more than once. She had insulted him. She had insulted his godly father…whoever he was. She had insulted his family, more importantly his mother, though he could only remember that he loved her dearly. He raised Torrent in the air and stabbed the blonde in the heart.

The young woman could only look down at the silver blade running through her and smirked, "So, you finally did something about me. It only took you two years." Annabeth closed her eyes and collapsed on the floor.

The presence eased its pressure on the man. "Well done. But, I'm afraid just killing her isn't the end of it. The other five will come for you. The gods will come for you. Everyone hates you boy. The only way to save yourself is to be mine. The only way to be free is to become my champion."

The man took looked at his blade as it burned the blood off of itself. He felt his body tremble as the body began to crumble into dust. She was gone. Why did he still feel pain?

_'There were others. The people who sent her down to "collect" you must be dealt with as well.'_

The man wasn't sure where the thought had come from, but it was right. As he pictured the faces of the other five, he felt rage burning in his throat. They sent her done here to kill him. Did they know what she would do? But the real question was, did it matter. They had condemned him down here to die and now he was going to make them pay for their crime. "Fine. I'll become your champion. But mark my words; I'm only doing this to get even with the ones who sent _her_ upon me. Once the gods and the two camps have been dealt with, I'm gone."

"Very well, my friend. Now go and pay a visit to our friends in Camp Jupiter. Something tells me you would like to save Camp Half-Blood for later. Now, prepare for war, Blake."

Blake nodded his head and then felt his eyes close. When he opened them, he was blinded by light. He had not seen the sun in two years. Once his eyes had adjusted, he went to a local river bed and washed his face. Eventually, he just sank his whole body in the cold liquid. The river soon turned black from the grim on his body, but at least he felt clean.

He eventually dragged himself out of the river and walked west. He was close to Camp Jupiter. He could feel it. Blake smiled to himself. He had gotten himself free of Tartarus, a new sword, and was able to get vengeance for the wrongs that had been done to him all these years. Yes, he was going to enjoy this.


	2. Chapter 2

"How is she?" Jason asked.

"She's doing better. She doesn't cry as much anymore. Well, as far as I've seen. But I don't think she'll ever date anyone ever again. Shoot, I don't think she'll ever love again. It was like once Percy died, she closed her heart off from everyone." Piper explained.

"I see." Jason nodded. He had once again returned to Camp Jupiter in order to help ease the relations between the Greeks and Romans. It had taken two years to untangle the mess that had been caused by many years of bloodshed, but they were managing. Of course, that meant that he was separated from his girlfriend from Piper for extended periods of time. But, he was leaving within an hour to go and visit Camp Half-Blood.

Since she hadn't "seen" Jason in a month, Piper had IM'd him just to make sure that he was on his way. During their conversation, Piper had brought up that Annabeth had been making more and more frequent visits to the beach.

Jason closed his eyes. It hadn't been easy for her on the last anniversary of Percy's death. He was hoping that she would have recovered more for this year's remembrance. He walked down towards the area where the eagles stayed. Normally he would have just called Leo to pick him up in the Argo III. However, his friend had called earlier to inform him that one of the engines were misfiring and he needed to ground the craft to figure out what was wrong with it.

Jason looked toward the sky. It hadn't been easy to defeat Gaea, but they had done it. Maybe it was because they were spurred on by the sacrifice that Percy Jackson had made. He smirked to himself. He remembered a time that he was jealous of Percy. Percy had made an impact on everyone's lives around him, including those of the Romans. But it was only after his death that Jason had finally understood him. Percy was Percy. He just had that ability to make things better, though sometimes he made them worse before he actually corrected them. As he finally reached the stables, he prepared himself to leave. He had already completed his work for now and Reyna was more than capable of handling things from here.

Then he heard the war horn. It had caught him by surprise at first. The war games weren't supposed to commence until later in the evening. But then he realized that this was not some surprise drill. This was an attack!

The ground trembled beneath his feet. He ran across the field and towards the barracks. Some of the demigods were still in their bunks. As he reached the barracks, he saw that they had been, thankfully, untouched. So, if the attack didn't come here, where was it coming from?

BOOOM! A deafening sound reached his ears as a shockwave sent him back down the ground. He turned his head to see Temple Hill in flames. He grabbed his coin from out of his pocket and flipped it. Someone had just destroyed sacred monuments in their own camp. And whoever that person was, he or she was going to pay.

* * *

The fire licked the land as Blake stepped out of the wreckage. He had to admit, he was impressed with himself. He hadn't thought he would have been able to sneak into the Roman camp so easily. Of course, he had succumbed to a pesky tripwire trap that had started the alarm. But he had disappeared before anyone had known what had activated it. Blake heard a noise leave his mouth. It was only after he had been doing it for a minute that he realized that he had been laughing. He hadn't heard his own laugh in a long time. His voice had become raspy from lack of use—after all, a murderous ex-girlfriend is not someone you really want to talk to.

He turned his head toward the rest of camp. He saw demigods form ranks and prepare to storm the hill. _'Poor misguide youth.'_ Blake thought. He had no intent to kill any of them except for three of them: Jason, Frank, and Hazel. The three that had allowed that psychopath to come down into Tartarus and try to destroy him. Hell, they probably laughed him being sentenced down there with her. Maybe they had planned it all along.

**_'No, they liked you.'_** Blake shook his head. Those stupid feelings. Always trying to tell him that he was wrong. Who was the one who had suffered in Tartarus for two years? _'Me.'_ Who was the one who had suffered by the hand of his own girlfriend? _'Me.'_ Who were the ones who had allowed her to come back down on a "rescue" mission? _'Them.'_ Who were the ones who refused to come down with her knowing that she would do such things to him? _'Them!'_ Who left him to die?! _'HER!'_

He was going to make them pay. He pointed Torrent down the hill and touched the ground with the tip of the blade. The ground began to turn black for a second. Then, it burned in a gorgeous red and orange blaze. Blake smiled to himself.

Once he had torched Camp Jupiter and sent the message around the world, he would go to Camp Half-Blood. He looked up to the sky as he walked out of the flames. He could see the storm clouds beginning to form, but they were not attacking. It almost seemed as Zeus was deciding whether or not it would be a good thing to attack him or not. Whatever the reason, Blake was indeed glad about it. He would rather not fight the king of the gods if he had to.

He walked off of Temple Hill and immediately engaged the first squadron who attacked him. Now, it was time for the fun to begin.

* * *

Jason had known they were in trouble when Jupiter had not attacked. He had seen his father's storm collecting force by the second, but yet no lightning ever struck the ground. It was almost as if Jupiter—dare he say it—had been afraid to strike.

As Jason looked out, he had noticed Hazel and Frank dragging some of the injured soldiers back across the attack lines. He ran to them but all hopes of reaching them were gone when his trail was cut off by flames. He heard Hazel scream and the sound of some animal as the fire's intensity began to increase.

"Nice to see you again, traitor." A voice said.

Jason turned his head and almost gaped when he saw who it belonged to. The man was about five foot ten, extremely skinny, and un-kept raven hair. But that wasn't the part that caught Jason unguarded. His sea-green eyes flared in rage as he walked toward him with a blade in hand. Percy Jackson. It wasn't possible. He was dead. Chiron himself had claimed he was dead that when Riptide returned to the surface.

"Percy…how are you…" he didn't get time to speak as he jumped out of the way of Percy's strike.

"Again with that name?! That's all everyone ever calls me around here! I'm not Percy! My name is Blake!" The raven haired boy said as he prepared to lash out again.

"Huh, Blake?" What was wrong with Percy? Why was he calling himself Blake? Jason quickly parried the next strike with his sword. However, he dropped it the second after he had deflected the attack. The sword had burned him. It was almost as if the metal had been dunked in boiling water. Before he could pick it up, the blade turned into a whitish-brownish color and then broke down into dust.

"What's the matter, Jason? Lost your edge?" Percy immediately grabbed a fist full of his hair and threw Jason to the ground. As Jason searched his eyes, he could literally see a war zone in them. What had happened to him down there?

"I would kill you now, but I need a message passed along for me. Tell those idiots down in Camp Half-Blood that I'll be making a stop there in a couple of days. Make sure that they prepare well. Now, if you excuse me, I must be going. This fire is going to burn this place down to the ground in a couple of minutes and I can't waste any more time here. I suggest you don't either, messenger boy." Percy turned his back and walked off into the flames. But as he walked, it seemed as through the fire was making a path around him, daring not to touch the boy.

Jason quickly got up and ran through the only path that hadn't been burned. As he ran, there was only one thought that echoed in his mind. Percy wasn't Percy anymore.

* * *

So, you didn't think I actually killed Annabeth did you? And who is Blake and why does he look like Percy? Find out in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Before anyone freaks out, this is GhostDragon501. I just changed my name. Sorry, just had to address that.

* * *

Piper felt her heart stop as Jason got off his eagle. But, it wasn't because he was her boyfriend. It was more because of the fact he was covered in burn marks. As she and a few other demigods rushed him off to the infirmary, he said a phrase that caused the whole camp to go silent.

"Percy Jackson is alive and he is coming here to destroy this camp."

* * *

The water was surprisingly calm on the beach today. Annabeth stared out into the ocean. She had found herself slipping back into a familiar habit she had created two years ago. Whenever she missed Percy, she had always found her way to the beach. It had always given her some kind of comfort whenever she visited here. But ever since Percy had…died, the seas had become a bit more aggressive. To say that Poseidon was not happy when he heard that his favorite son had passed away was an understatement. But the strange thing about the matter was that Percy had never gone to the Underworld. And to Annabeth, that was scarier being stuck alive in Tartarus.

"Where are you, Percy?" she asked to no one in particular.

She felt a presence creep up behind her. Instinctively, she grabbed her dagger and jumped to her feet. A monster attack was still rare in the camp, but it didn't mean that a camper was never attacked from time to time. However, the person who she saw was someone who she had not talked to for two years, Poseidon.

"Lord Poseidon," Annabeth quickly knelt in front of the sea god.

"Easy, child of Athena." Poseidon said as he walked next to her, "You know, had you not frequented this beach as often as you do, I would have forgotten that you even existed."

"Lord?" she got up and stared at him with curious eyes.

"I never took the disappearance of my son well. When I heard that Riptide had surfaced without him, I lost hope. I assumed one of the monsters deep in abyss had taken his soul to torture him until the end of time. But something gives me hope that he is still alive."

"And what is that? If you don't mind me asking that is?"

"Polite for child of Athena. Normally, your mother would have told me to shut up and accept the fact that my son is dead by now."

"Well, my mom and I aren't necessarily the same people."

Poseidon looked at the young woman, "Yes, I suppose you aren't."

The god turned his eyes back to his domain, "The oracle spoke of a new prophecy today. But the possible meanings behind it both trouble me and the Olympians.

"_Out of the pit, Tartarus's champion rises_

_To destroy all he despises_

_Only one can stop his wrath_

_And save the other from his unfortunate path"_

Annabeth took a second to digest the information, "So, we defeat Gaea only to have Tartarus now cause trouble?"

The sea god nodded, "It is indeed trouble to hear that Tartarus has decided to become an enemy. To be honest, I don't know if the gods would be able to handle another attack, especially from another primordial."

"So, do we have any idea who the champion is? You said that this prophecy gave you hope about Percy's life. It says nothing about sea or water or…"

"Child, who is the only demigod in Tartarus that the spirit of the pit itself thinks that he is worthy enough to allow him to leave his grasp?"

"You don't think…I mean Percy doesn't despise anyone! His fatal flaw is loyalty! I don't think he has ever hated anyone!"

"A lot can change in two years," Poseidon turned back to Annabeth, "All I'm saying is to be careful, Annabeth. Now, you should return back to camp and go see your friends in the infirmary. Jason has just returned and he's not in the best of shape."

The sea god shimmered for a second and Annabeth averted her eyes. She felt the heat from the light as Poseidon left her alone on the beach. She took one last look at the water before running back to camp.

* * *

When she had gotten back to camp, she had been surprised by the looks she got. As she walked past some of the younger demigods, she heard some of them whispering about her. She quickened her pace and proceeded to walk to the infirmary. As she opened the door, she was met with even more eyes. But luckily, she knew these people though.

Piper's eyes were red as if she had been crying. Leo's were just confused as ever. And Chiron's. She could barely read his; but the little she could tell is that whatever news he had just received was bad.

"Annabeth." Piper breathed. Annabeth walked over to the child of Aphrodite and gave her a hug. As she went to her side, Annabeth could see why she was crying. Jason was placed on a couch with some pretty bad burns on his body. He would live, but the fact that they hadn't seen him in a month and he came back like this was a shock.

"Perhaps we should all go into my office." Chiron said.

As they got up, Leo turned to Annabeth, "You will not believe what Jason just told us."

* * *

If it was going crazy before, Annabeth's mind was reeling now. It made no sense. Why would he do something like that. "And he's sure he saw Percy?"

"He swore on the Styx that he had seen Percy and that Percy was the one who set Camp Jupiter on fire."

"Frank and Hazel are coming here soon but they wanted to make sure that the rest of the Romans were okay before they left."

Annabeth put her head in her lap. _'You just can't make anything easy, can you Seaweed Brain.'_

"Well, it is apparent that Percy is not in the same state of mind as he was two years ago." Chiron stated.

"Being in Tartarus that long would do that to a person." Leo mumbled.

"I don't get it. I thought he was our friend. Why would he just attack Jason like that?" Piper said glumly.

"On an even more serious note, why did none of the gods retaliate? Destroying their temples would have been a major insult to their pride, especially to their Roman aspects."

Annabeth suddenly remembered something that the sea god had told her earlier. _"It is indeed trouble to hear that Tartarus has decided to become an enemy. To be honest, I don't know if the gods would be able to handle another attack, especially from another primordial."_

"They don't want to offend Tartarus." She said and all the eyes in the room were upon her…again.

"Poseidon spoke to me earlier on the beach. He said that Rachel had said a new prophecy today '_Out of the pit, Tartarus's champion rises/To destroy all he despises/Only one can stop his wrath/__And save the other from his unfortunate path_'."

Chiron thought about this for a while, "This is most unfortunate news. If this is the case, Percy never escaped from Tartarus. He was let out."

"Wait," Leo said, "I thought Tartarus was just a pit."

"No, he is also a spirit. A primordial isn't it?" Piper said.

"Yes, my dear. To attack his champion directly might set him off. Despite the Doors of Death being closed, Tartarus could either attempt to reopen them or simply allow monsters to more easily escape from the pit."

"So, I guess well have no godly back-up this time." Leo stated glumly. The room fell under an eerie silence.

"When he comes here, I'll deal with him." Annabeth spoke, breaking the quite.

"Are you sure? From the sounds of this prophecy, Percy may not be the most agreeable person as of right now."

"I'm sure. I understand him. Maybe I can talk him out of whatever Tartarus has told him."

"Let us hope so child. Otherwise, I fear that Percy will destroy us."

* * *

The ultimatum has been made...what will happen next. Tune in on Wednesday (I hope, I going to be traveling and running around Monday and Tuesday, I hope I'll have access to the internet on Wednesday...). Anyway, thanks to all who have review/added as a favorite/followed this story. It truly means a lot to me and I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story. This is Ghost501 and I'm out!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the wait everyone, but I've been really busy over the past couple of days. In other news, I'm thinking of making some communities soon after I get a little more free time. Not exactly sure what these communities will be about, but I'll probably have a Megaman one and a PJO one. Also, like I said, I am beginning to start out a process for some **major** projects I want to undertake. I won't go into specifics yet, but I'm just hoping that they will be good. I may be looking out for a beta reader but once again, I will let you guys know. Alright, I wasted enough time. Back to the story...

* * *

He wanted them dead. He could already picture the end of Camp Half-Blood. Blake rested underneath Thalia's tree as he stared out at the strawberry fields. They would look well under the glow of the fire. He looked at his sword, Torrent. For a sword named after water, it was a truly fiery weapon. But then again, when the sword was created from the essences of Riptide, no one could truly figure just how far the prowess of the sword could be.

He remembered seeing the sword after he had pushed Annabeth through the Doors of Death. As monsters began to bear down on him, they suddenly began to crumble into dust and the particles burned into ash. The blade seemed to form out of the very ground of Tartarus. It had found its way into his hand as if it was connected to him. It was at that time that Riptide's hilt had disappeared from his own hand.

After dispatching the monsters, Annabeth had appeared in Tartarus sometime later in order to "save" him. Funny, she had constantly told him down in the pit how useless he was and how she was going to kill him; but in the end, she was the one who died by his hand.

**_'Stop thinking about her like that. She didn't deserve it. That wasn't her. It couldn't have been.'_** A voice barked.

Blake turned his head. That annoying voice again. He was beginning to get sick of it. He had determined that the feelings had been none other than person's. Unfortunately, this person was also a loud mouth. He constantly talked about how he needed him to stop seeking revenge. But Blake saw no need too. If they hadn't wanted a monster, they shouldn't have sent one to create one. They shouldn't have sent that blonde to deal with him. Or maybe, she should have just killed him when she had the chance rather than toy around with him.

"You're nothing more than an annoying brat. Constantly being a bug in my ear. Just shut up." he told himself. His subconscious was driving him crazy. It was constantly filling his brain with the most useless of opinions. That he was the son of the sea god, Poseidon. That he was friends with Camp Jupiter. And most importantly, that he was in love with Annabeth Chase.

Blake couldn't take it. Every now and again, he could feel it gaining power and him losing control. But he couldn't let the other side win. No one could possibly know what kind of havoc could be unleashed if he was out. Blake shook his head. He couldn't be bothered to think about the voice now. It was almost time; he could feel it. He got up from underneath the tree that acted as the barrier for the camp.

He was about to press Torrent to it in order to get through when something stopped him. When _she_ stopped him.

Blake caught sight of Annabeth Chase. She had spotted him and was beginning to bark orders to the other camps. As she ran towards him, shield and dagger in hand, he froze up. This was impossible. He had killed her. He had stabbed her with the very same sword in his hand.

_'She's alive? No, it's impossible. Someone is screwing with me. I don't get it. I thought I killed her?'_

_** 'Wait, that means I'm not a murderer! That means she's been alive this whole time! Wait; how did she even get out here? Was she even in Tartarus this whole time?'**_

'_Of course she was!'_

'_**No, she couldn't have! She was dead down there; but up here, she is alive!'**_

_'Yes, she was there I know what I'm talking about!'_

Blake gripped his head and dropped Torrent. Yelling in pain, he started to roll around on the ground. The voice was getting stronger. That annoying bug had been on his case since Tartarus. Since he had been born he had remembered the annoying voice always telling him that it wasn't here. That it was all just a bad dream and that he would wake up next to her side in the morning. But as Blake tried to shut out his old annoyance, he felt something new in him. Was it the presence? No, he hadn't felt the mysterious force since he left the pit. Then what was this new feeling inside him? This new feeling began to bubble up inside of him and Blake felt himself lose consciousness as the new feeling soon began to consume him.

* * *

Annabeth had preparing for the worse when she started to charge Percy. She was expecting him to fight back. Worse of all, she was expecting him to kill her because she wouldn't be able to.

What she wasn't expecting was for Percy to curl up into a ball, roll on the ground, and burst into tears. She carefully walked over to him and kicked his new sword away from his grasp. When she reached out to touch him, he immediately tensed up and backed up to the tree.

She looked in his eyes and saw nothing but fear.

"Please," he said, "Please don't kill me. I didn't do anything!"

"Percy…" she gently brought her hand to his face. He looked as if he was ready to bolt at any moment, but he let her touch his face.

"I'm not Percy. I don't know who I am," he said.

"You don't have a name?" she pressed gently. This was not good. When she had first spotted him at the base of the tree, he looked cool, calm, and collected. Now, he just seemed ready to pee his pants.

"No, I…I'm new. That's why I don't have a name. Do you know my name?"

"Your name is Percy."

"That's sounds familiar but I don't think that's my name. Though it sounds like a nice name. Do you know a Percy?" the boy's eyes began to change from fearful to downright curious. Almost like that…of a child's.

"Yeah, I know one. He's actually my boyfriend. I thought he was... gone for a long time, but I think I may have found him again."

"That's good. Hey, can you stop touching me. I might catch cooties."

Annabeth did as the boy instructed. Yes, there was definitely something wrong with him, "Sweetie, what's your birthday."

"It's today…"

"Where do you live?"

"I don't know. Oh, but I live with my older brother and dad. My dad and older brother argue a lot though. My mom died. My older brother tells me that daddy had a part in that, but I only know what my older brother tells me. He tells me to stay away from daddy because he's afraid that he'll get me too."

"Excuse me for saying this, but your dad doesn't sound like a good man."

"Yeah, I know. But he's so busy at his job. He barely has time for us, well for me anyway. I mean, he only just noticed me. Maybe it's because he's always mad at my brother for arguing with him all the time."

"What's your dad's name?"

"I don't know. I can go get him if you would like to meet him."

"Actually, can you get your older brother first? He might be closer and I don't want to pull your father from his work."

"Okay, I'll get him for you. By the way, you look a lot like my mom." As he went to go get his "older brother", the boy passed out. As she rested his still body against the tree, Annabeth noticed that Chiron had galloped over to her side.

"My dear, what did you do?" he asked.

"I can honestly say I don't know. But something tells me that there is something wrong with him. It was like I was talking to an eight year old there."

"But, Percy is not eight."

"I know." She looked back down at Percy as his eyes fluttered.

"Annabeth?" he croaked, "Did you figure out where the….exit….was?"

"What exit Percy?"

"To…Where are we?"

"In Camp Half-Blood."

"You know, I know you feel guilty about accidental stabbing me in that last fight but you didn't need to drag me all the way through Tartarus."

"Percy. I didn't. I've been here in Camp Half-Blood all this time. It's been two years. I thought you were..."

"What? Two years? That can't be possible. I just pushed you out of Tartarus two weeks ago. You told me that yourself."

"My boy, she is telling you the truth. You've been gone for two years. And you've certainly made quite the entry back."

"No," he said. Percy was beginning to hyperventilate._ 'This isn't possible,'_ He thought as his eyes began to roll to the back of his head.

"No. No! I'm not losing you that easily! Percy. Calm down. You need to calm down! Percy! Look at me!" She grabbed his shoulders and tried to shake the young man out of his stress attack. She stared into his green eyes. He was in a panic. His eyelids seem to close over his eyes. It wasn't until after half a minute of shaking him that she realized that he had passed out.

"Chiron…" she looked back at the old teacher.

"Take him to the infirmary, but we'll have to lock him to the bed. I have an idea about his condition. And if it is true, we really have to be ready for anything."

* * *

What wrong with Blake...I mean Percy...I mean little kid...if you're confused right now, it's okay. In terms of next update, I think it will be sometime this week (Friday or Saturday). If you know where I'm going with this, that's okay too. Don't forget to favorite/review/follow. I can saw that we're at the halfway point in this story.


	5. Chapter 5

Annabeth brushed the hair out of her boyfriend's face as she listened to Chiron's explanation.

"I believe that Percy has developed some alternate personalities."

"Alternate personalities? You mean like Jeckel and Mr. Hyde?" Jason rubbed his head. He had woken up with a huge headache almost a few days ago; and despite Piper's attempt to keep the boy in bed, Jason had risen to go and see Percy after he was brought in. He wasn't too surprised to see the boy shackled to bed. But Annabeth's tale of dealing with the young man was quite shocking to him.

"Yes, but less noticeable than that. Whatever Percy faced in that pit was so devastating to him that his brain created a different persona to deal with it. Then when he saw Annabeth, he was shocked again and the "little boy" that you had talked to my dear was created to deal with that. This "older brother" and "father" are probably the other two personas that exist in Percy's head. From the sound of it, the brother is Percy and the father is the one who attacked Camp Jupiter." Chiron explained to the six demigods in front of him. Chiron shook his head. Having to work with the god of ritual madness was not always pleasant, but it did help him to see the signs of insanity more clearly than most others.

"Then how did I get into this? Percy or that little boy personality said I looked like his mother. And Percy said I had appeared in Tartarus to get him out. I never went back into that pit since I came out." Annabeth said as she stroked Percy's hand.

"I'm afraid that the only one who can answer that is Percy or that other unidentified persona. The little boy may not have much knowledge about you since he just fractured. Well, at least I believe he was just formed. From the sounds of your experience, if he had been born earlier, he did not stay in control for too long." Chiron responded.

"Blake. The other persona's name is Blake." Jason said.

"Wait, Percy talked to Annabeth last before he passed out. Doesn't that mean that he will be the one who will wake up?"

"No, either one of them could regain consciousness first. The hope of that Percy will wake up first. But it is possible that Blake or the other boy would wake up first as well."

Annabeth stared into her boyfriend's face. Despite the war within his head, his face was calm. _'Percy, what happened to you down there?'_

Percy began to groan and Annabeth backed up. Percy and the young one may have been fine with her, but she wasn't too sure what effect she would have on Blake if she had sent him into such a shock earlier. The young man's green eyes snapped open and Annabeth felt her heart drop. Blake had woken up and just by looking into his vengeful eyes; she knew that he wanted her dead.

* * *

When Blake got up, he could feel the rage take over. That useless brat. Blake had isolated the feeling as innocence and the need to keep that purity. He could almost spit at it. What good was innocence when it had been stolen from him so many times? And worst of all, he could see that it hadn't been a dream. Annabeth Chase, his torturer, was still alive. But she didn't look like she had in Tartarus.

This Annabeth looked scared and nervous around him. He almost was willing to believe that maybe the voices was right about her. Almost. Then he remembered that she was nothing more than an actress. She had tried this same act multiple times and had gotten that other useless boy with it multiple times. Well not him.

Blake tried to get up, but soon realized that he was chained to the bed. "NO!" He yelled as he tried to break out of his chains, but they were made of solid celestial bronze. He couldn't break him. No, this could not be. He would not allow her to kill him. He turned to see Chiron, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, and Hazel who were in front of him. Where they here to laugh or to just see his murder for themselves?

No, he couldn't let them kill him. He wouldn't let her have another chance to take his life! Blake felt tears streaming down his face. No, he was so close to destroying them. He was so close to wiping them away from existence so that they could no longer hurt him. He was so close getting away from the pain that was always swallowing him no matter how hard he attempted to ignore it.

He saw Annabeth's hand reach out to touch him. He pulled his hand away and tried to bit her, "Get away from me you…you…". Blake couldn't think of the word he wanted to call her. Nothing was strong enough. Nothing could sum up how he felt about her. She betrayed him. She humiliated him. She…she…she had done so many things to him. He couldn't say it all.

He screamed. He screamed for his own strife. He screamed because of the pain he felt. He screamed because he was still alive. He just wanted it all to end. He just wanted the pain to go away. He felt his subconscious take him. Only this time, he could feel himself dissipating. He could feel himself tearing apart, just like the boy before him. What was his name? Percy? He didn't know. All he knew is that he could finally feel the need for revenge leaving as his pain began to disappear. He closed his eyes and let the tears fall. Finally, he had received peace.

* * *

When the boy woke up, he knew something had happened to his Mr. Blake. The man had turned calm and was no longer angry. But he was. He knew that the girl he had talked to was bad news. She was a meanie. His friend's mommy was a meanie!

He turned to Annabeth, stuck his tongue out at her, and then turned his back to her. He had to stay away from her. His friend was wrong. She wasn't nice at all. Not one bit.

* * *

Annabeth felt hot tears beginning to streak down her face as Percy's screaming stopped. What had just happened?

"I think Blake just stressed out. It seemed as if he hated Annabeth or us so much that he retired as the vengeful personality. Thus, he broke apart from those feelings and now they are imbedded into this persona." Chiron spoke softly.

"Unbelievable," Frank gaped. He hadn't seen Percy or Blake when he had attacked Jason since the flames had cut off their vision, but he and Hazel had been well caught up the day they had arrived to Camp Half-Blood. To be told, he wasn't expecting Percy to be in this bad of a shape when they found him. Then again, he wasn't sure what kind of shape the young man was going to being after he was told that Percy was the one who torched Camp Jupiter. But he took comfort in one thing; Percy himself had not purposely set out to attack them. But the question remained. Why did Blake feel the need to?

Chiron himself was thinking the same thing. However, an additional thought came into his mind. Why would Tartarus purposely set Percy out of his grasp and watch him destroy everything if this was the end result? If the personalities would just break down to more peaceful states, then why bother letting him out of the bit as his champion?

Suddenly the answer hit him. The personalities never truly broke down. They just got rid of the feelings that they couldn't take any more of. In theory, Percy would create and endless amount of personalities in order to achieve his goal.

Tartarus probably didn't foresee the more childish personas, but over time they too would simply reach their max and break off again. It would become an endless cycle.

"Percy…" Annabeth spoke quietly. She tried to reach out to him but was immediately shrugged off by the more child-like personality.

Chiron sighed. He was happy that the persona was nothing more than a child. But they would have to solve the problem soon. They would have to figure out what had initial set Percy off the deep end. But to do that, they needed to talk to Percy himself. And getting this child to let them do that would be quite the challenge.

"Come along everyone. Let's leave him to rest." As he turned to leave, an idea struck him. It would be risky but it might reveal more answers faster, "Annabeth, you stay here and make sure that he's okay."

"Yes, Chiron." Annabeth said. The poor girl was still slightly shell shocked with her experience with the two personas; but she took her post at the chair and watched as the boy stared deep into the wall.

'_This is going to be a long night…'_ the boy thought.

'_**Maybe if we gave her a chance to explain…'**_a small voice piped in his head.

'_Right, so she can give us another sob story. Fat chance; sorry, but I'm staying away from her as long as I possibly can. Man, I wish I still had Torrent.' _The blade had not returned to his side so he could only guess how they managed to disable the magic that brought the blade back to him.

The boy closed his eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

I'm not going to lie; the next two chapters are me taking a lot of creative license since I've never talked to or experienced having alternate personalities. Advance apologies if I hit close to home/offend anyone (I really don't mean to, but it when I was writing this story, it was quite a logical plot device). with the next two chapters. Next update probably late Sunday or Monday! See you all next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

So, due to recent reviews and amount of follows, I'm publishing this out earlier! Before I start this chapter, I just want to say **THANK YOU!** This story has received more follows than any of my other stories and I think it's also become my most popular story (if not then it is definitely second to _Breaking Inside_). So once again, thanks for all the attention you have given this story. I really do appreciate it.

One more thing PoseidonStories8 (you reviewed as a guest I think so I can't pm you back.) Thank you so much for the compliment. You actually pointed out something I neglected to realize when I wrote this story's outline/plot up. However, it does make for an interesting one-shot. As for the update schedule, I've been giving generalization because I have been **extremely** busy over the past couple of days. But it is beginning to slow up a bit now, so updates should be quicker.

* * *

It was morning when he finally got up. As Percy looked around the room, he realized that Annabeth was sleeping in the chair next to him. He didn't remember her being there. Then again, he didn't remember being in the infirmary either. He looked down at himself and realized that he shackled to the bed he was lying in. What had he done this time?

He turned his head to his girlfriend, "Annabeth? Annabeth? Hey, Wise Girl, wake up!"

The third attempt had gotten her up, "Uh…Percy?"

"Who else would it be?"

He say her face darken for a split second. Something was up. But what did it have to do with him? Before he could ask what was wrong, she asked him a question, "Percy, what happened to you? In Tartarus that is?"

"Why are you asking? You know how it was down there. I mean, it had gotten worse after the Doors of Death were closed. Monster attacks became more frequent because more of them were appearing in Tartarus. You saw the effects yourself."

"Percy, when I say this, please stay calm. I was never in Tartarus. After you pushed me out of there, we went to stop Gaea in Greece. When we came back, we were going to go back into Tartarus to get you…but we couldn't find a way back in. Hades posted guards around any holes he could find from the Underworld into Tartarus and the other gods sealed off any other major holes they could find as well. Poseidon tried his best to send a search party, but Zeus wouldn't let him. We hoped that you would find some way out," Annabeth chocked. She had hated feeling so helpless. She hated that no one would go down to save him after everything he had done.

"After Riptide had come back to my dresser, I thought it was a sign that you were back. But when I checked your cabin, no one was there. When I showed Chiron your sword, he said that since it hadn't return to your pocket…you were…" Annabeth felt the tears start to fall. Why was she crying? He was right here in front of her. He wasn't dead. But he was broken. Something had happened to him and she would make sure that she would fix it no matter what it took from her.

"Anyway, we all thought you were…gone," she turned back to Percy, who seemed as if he was hurt just watching her in this much pain, "Percy, what happened to you. You've been in hell for two years and I know you don't know this, but you've changed. Chiron says you've developed alternate personalities in order to deal with the pain. But some of the personas…they hate me."

Percy interjected quickly, "But I could never hate you."

"Something happened down there that caused you to. I don't want to live my life with you knowing that you hate me under the surface. I love you, Percy, but I need you to remember what happened down there after I left. Please…" Annabeth pleaded.

* * *

Percy turned his back to the bed and closed his eyes. He hated seeing Annabeth like this and he hated being the cause of it. He tried to remember the event after her departure, but his mind was like a maze.

_Only this maze had certain parts of it blocked off to him. It was like his brain was trying to stop him from trying to uncover something it didn't want him to see. He charged the invisible barrier blocking his path to the unknown. He had to figure out what happened to him…if not for his own, then hers._

_ As the barrier was getting close to falling, he heard some footsteps behind him. It was a child no older than nine years old, but the part that startled Percy was that it was him._

_** "You don't want to do that,"** mini-Percy said._

_ "And why not?" Percy responded._

**_ "Because those are my memories. Those are my pains. It's impolite to look at other people's stuff without asking."_**

_ "But, I am you."_

**_ "Are you? Do you know how far betrayal cuts, Percy? Do you know what it's like to live off of nothing more than fear and adrenaline? Do you know what I've been through?!"_**

_ "Not if you don't let me!"_

**_ "No, I'm here to protect you. Blake failed in his job to end the pain and so I took over, but I'm too young to do anything. Perhaps that's a good thing. No one will be able to see past the cuteness until it's too late."_**

_ "What are you talking about?!"_

**_ "I'm talking about revenge! I'm talking about getting even with everyone you tried to kill me! The gods allowed their pride to get the best of them and so the Giant War was allowed to come into fruition. The six allowed her to find her way back into Tartarus. SHE TORTURED ME!"_**

_ "She? Annabeth? No, no way. You've got the wrong person!"_

**_ "I know who I saw. I know who cut me! She pretended to care. She pretended to love me! She cut me every night! She insulted me every day! She rejected me every chance she got!"_**

_ "No…" Percy heard a different voice this time. Another mini-him had appeared next to him. This time, the little boy seemed to have a different set of eyes. This child seemed to understand where Percy was coming from._

_ "I spoke to her myself. She was nothing like the Annabeth we encountered in Tartarus." The nice one said._

_** "But…that's not possible. There the same, both of them!"** the angry one said._

_ "Then explain why she is dead. That's all I've been thinking about. If Blake had murdered Annabeth out of rage in Tartarus, then why is she not dead?"_

**_ "I don't know? The gods resurrected her to torture me!"_**

_ "You know they can't do that. Stop lying to yourself."_

**_ "No, they hate me. Everyone hates me. The presence told me that itself."_**

_ "You're truly dense. Do you still not realize who that was? It was Tartarus. The primordial of the pit. He was the one who created you. He tortured us until you were ready to kill and then set you upon the world to destroy it. Where Gaea had failed, he was going to succeed."_

_** "No, you're lying to me. The presence…it knew I hated her…it gave me freedom to destroy everyone who set me her upon me…But then why does she still exist to torture me still…GAAAHHH!"** the angry one began to shimmer in his form. He was starting to grow older until he looked to be almost seventeen, **"I don't care about the presence. I don't care about anyone else. She must die. Annabeth Chase has tortured me long enough."**_

_ "No!" Percy yelled and reached into his pocket, surprisingly, Riptide was there, "I won't let you touch her."_

_** "Then unfortunately, I'll have to kill you."** The other boy said as he drew a silver blade out of flames, Torrent. _

_ The smaller boy had disappeared into the shadows as both Percys charged. One focused on saving his love; the other focused on his obsession with destroying the one constant in his trip down in hell._

* * *

For anyone confused about this I'll help out:

Child-like Innocence personality: Underlined

Percy Jackson: Italics

Blake-like personality (Rage/Vengeance): Bold


	7. Chapter 7

Annabeth had been thankful that Percy seemed to understand her when he closed his eyes to try to remember the events of what happened to him in that pit. But fear slowly started to ebb at her as she noticed that his breathing was getting heavy. She yelped as she felt her side getting up. Her hand dove into her pocket and she threw out a pocket knife. As the blade flipped out, the pocketknife turned into a sword. The very same sword that she had kicked out of Percy's hand yesterday. She stared at the sword as a faint blue hue began to overshadow it.

Before Annabeth could even think, she felt her other pocket get warm. This time, she had an idea of what it was. She took out Riptide. As she uncapped the blade, she noticed that the blade also had a bluish hue. Annabeth's attention was broken from the swords as Percy's labored breathing increased. She quickly set down Riptide next to the other sword and ran out of the room to get a one of Apollo's kids.

_'Percy, what's happened to you?'_

* * *

_Sparks flew as Torrent and Riptide collided with each other. The boy couldn't figure out what was wrong with his original. Why did he not just let him kill her? Did he not remember the pain he had felt when he was first stabbed by her? Did he not remember the hurt he felt when he was disregarded by her as none other than a worthless, mindless idiot? He still did. He remembered every strike, both physical and emotional, she made against him. _

_He remembered ever mean utterance she said about him. He was going to make her pay. Eventually, when the original was able to come to terms with what happened he would thank him…or himself in this case. Once Percy was able to come to terms with his purpose, his hold would weaken in the boy's mind. But it didn't matter. His revenge would have been served before Percy would ever be ready to realize that it was Annabeth Chase who had tortured him for so many years._

"_Why?!" Percy yelled at him, "Why do you want to kill her?!"_

**"**_**Because she wanted to kill me! She didn't love me! She just wanted me dead!"** the other barked as he brought Torrent down for another strike. The blade's magic wasn't working. Percy never dropped his sword and Torrent never burned him. Did Torrent know to not unless its full fury upon its own master?_

"_But you heard him…I mean me! She wasn't there!"_

**"_The boy is small and embodies innocence. He knows no better but to believe that she is not capable of such horror. I know better. I know that she is a traitorous hag just waiting for you to let down our guard. Then, she will strike and when you realize it, it will be too late. Don't you realize what I'm trying to do? I'm trying to protect you! _**

**"_You never struck back when she lashed out at you. You just took the pain and let it fester within you. Then one day, you could no longer take the pain. You created Blake to deal with it. Then he killed her to do away with it, but it wasn't enough. The pain of betrayal was still there. Someone had sent her to torture you. To make sure that you would be trapped in Tartarus forever._**

**"_After she died, Blake still felt that betrayal. So he did the only thing he knew who to. He destroyed Camp Jupiter to send a message to the world. He knew what they had tried to do to him—to you—and he was not going to take it lying down. But when he came to Camp Half-Blood, _she _was still alive. He couldn't believe it and thus the naïve one was born out of the sheer joy that you were not murderer. But her presence still haunted Blake. When he could no longer take her, he too shed the pain onto the young child I once was._**

**"_But you just couldn't let yourself stop feeling pain. You just had to find out what happened because that witch told you that she was afraid of you! So you and that small boy managed to confuse my previous form enough to create me. Only, I am not so weak. I will not be confused like I was as a boy. I will not be shocked out of existence like Blake was. I'm the embodiment of the pain you felt in Tartarus. And will do what Blake couldn't. I will finish the job and most importantly, I will crush the life out that worthless, backstabbing girl once and for all!"_**

_As Torrent came down and slashed Percy across the chest, he flew and smashed into the barrier. When he landed into the wall, he smashed it and his other memories began to flood out._

* * *

**"Come on Percy. We won't make it in time at the rate you're going!" Annabeth said.**

** Percy hadn't known long he had been walking with her, but he had noticed that she was beginning to get more and more irritable with him. As a whole, his slow progress was not completely his fault. He had been injured multiple times during fights with monsters they had run into. Some of those had been caused by Annabeth herself. At first, he thought that she was just seeing things in the fights, but their last battle was the fifth time he had been wounded by her. Now, he was beginning to believe that she had been…targeting him.**

** As he stopped to catch his breath, Annabeth walked up behind him and pushed him forward. "Come on, we don't have time to waste for you to rest. We already did that that enough after that last fight."**

* * *

** Percy had never truly fallen asleep that night. He merely wanted to figure out whether it was here or not. He had been attacked severely times during the night, but had never actually noticed the wounds until the morning. He knew that whatever had attacked him had known enough about fighting so that the inflicted many injuries upon him but in fashion so that he would never noticed them as he slept.**

** He tensed as he heard quiet footsteps. Percy felt a hand push against his chest and snapped his eyes open. He immediately wished he hadn't. **

** "So, finally got smart enough to wait out the night to see what was hurting you huh?" Annabeth said. She quickly smacked him across the face with her open hand and ran off into the darkness.**

* * *

_ Before Percy could remember anymore, he quickly shut his himself off to his other's memories. He had started to feel tears streaming down his face. When he looked around, the other Percy had disappeared._

**_ "Now, you know only a fraction of what happened down in Tartarus. Either do what needs to be done…or I'll do it for you."_**

* * *

Annabeth and the other Apollo camper jumped back as Percy woke up.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." He turned to Annabeth, "He should be fine now. Just make sure that he doesn't do whatever it is he was doing before you called me in here. I'll just leave you two alone now."

As the Apollo camper left, Annabeth turned to Percy. She saw tears in his eyes, but there was something more. Betrayal. Hurt. What had he remembered?

"I know why the other me hates you."

* * *

I'm thinking of making a couple of one-shots just based on this idea, especially with Annabeth. I may make another with more of the Tartarus experience. Warning though, I didn't go to much into detail when Percy remembered because I was really trying to avoid becoming too dark with this. The creation of Blake was made because of a severe case of PTSD that Percy picked up while being with Tartarus. Thus, because of this, I would really have to summon my dark side to write this that bit. I'm wrapping up the story with the epilogue next so see you all then!


	8. Epilogue

The beach was calm as the couple sat next to each other and stared off into the waters. It had been a month since Percy had been released out of Tartarus. Monster attacks around the world had begun to increase. Tartarus was obviously not pleased that his plan had been found out and, at least, stalled.

Percy, in most cases, was getting better. After he were completely sure that it was Percy he were talking to and no one else, Chiron had him put on medication that would hopefully stop the visits of his other personalities. Dioynus himself had assured that a month on his medication would bring the boy back to "whatever normal was for him." But as Percy used the medicine, he had begun to remember some of the repressed memories that his brain had been so desperate to keep from him. He tried not to show it, but Annabeth had noticed the changes. He was afraid of him. Sometimes even being next to him seemed to make him nervous at times.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled.

Annabeth turned her head to her boyfriend. They had been making a habit of sitting together on the beach as a way for Percy to get used to the fact that she wasn't going to hurt him, "Why? It's not your fault you're afraid of me."

"Yes it is. I still don't know who appeared in Tartarus with me, but I should have been able to know that it wasn't you."

"Percy, we both know how it is down there. We both know that place drives even the sanest person crazy. Tartarus just played you. We were down there for a while. Maybe he had even planned doing that to both of us while we were down there in order to divide us."

"Yeah but…" He stopped talking as Annabeth put a finger to his lips.

"Stop talking," she said politely, "Don't try and think through it. It will only make it worse—trust me on that one. Just remember that I love you and that we're going to make it through this together."

"Even with the other mes?"

"Even with the other Percys. They're not too bad from the sound of it. Just in pain. Maybe, one day, we can stop that pain." She smiled at him and Percy felt his heart skip a beat. Even after everything, she still had this effect on him.

"Percy."

"Hmm?"

"I'm going to kiss you now, okay?"

"That's weird; normally you just do stuff like that."

"Well forgive me for not wanting to surprise you. I just thought you might have freaked out considered everything you've been through and…" But it was Percy's time to surprise her as he kissed her.

As they kissed, he still felt a voice in the back of his mind telling him that this was wrong. But he ignored it. This wasn't Tartarus. She wasn't some kind of monster or some form of mental torture that a primordial decided to put him through. She was Annabeth Chase, his girlfriend and love of his life. And he promised himself to never let himself forget that that again.

* * *

Thank you all for reading! Special Thanks to every favoriter, follower, and reviewer. Seeing these little additions on my story really help to put a smile to my face. I hope to continually bring you guys stories that you will enjoy. I hope to see you all again in the next fanfic! I have determined that my next story will be one of my major projects. I can tell you that I'm calling it project (DAC), you can muses over what the acronyms mean, and that it will be a PJO fanfiction. I can also tell you that it will be the longest fanfic (in terms of chapters) that I've written for this site. I will let you all know if I will be in need of a beta reader [85% sure I'll need one in order to make sure that this thing is factually correct] (on another side note: I'm also a beta!). Well either way, thanks for all the support! I'm Ghost501 and I'm out!


End file.
